


Not a Nice High

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason accidentally inhales cocaine and hallucinates his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Nice High

Jason hadn’t meant to get doused in the white powder of cocaine during his raid. He was standing by boxes and boxes of the shit when bullets flew towards him. Jason rolled behind a box, only for bullet to light up the cocaine boxes. The white powder went everywhere, and Jason couldn’t help but to accidentally breathe in a huge ass cloud of it. Coughing, Jason pulls out his gun and shoots the men as Nightwing took down the rest of the thugs. 

“Fuck.” Jason murmurs as he feels the drugs start to take effect. His body is feeling light and heavy at the same time. His brain is starting to short circuit. Paranoia settles in. Oh God. Oh God. His vision is blurring, he knows what’s about to start. The hallucinations. 

“Jason!” Nightwing yells, kneeling besides the antihero with concern.

Red Hood doesn’t see Nightwing there though. He sees the Joker, and instead of escrima sticks hanging by side, there are rusty and bloodied crowbars. 

“No! Get away from me!” Jason yells, backing up. “You’re going to hurt me. Not again. Oh God. I can’t go through it again.”

Dick reaches for Jason, but all he sees is a hand raising a crowbar, ready to strike on his bones.

“Bruce…” Jason sobs, curling up in a little ball, preparing to protect himself. He’s mumbling most of his words now, not coherent to the world. “You gotta get me this time.. You have to. I can’t take it.” He moans, hands covering his face. “I don’t want to wake up in a coffin again… I- I- I want to wake up by Dick, not a coffin. Not a coffin. Dick… Help.” 

Dick is pained beyond belief. The cocaine made him hallucinate his worst memories, and now the hallucinations are causing a mental breakdown. He’s got to help Jason some how. He needs to end the pain. Rushing to his bike, he opens up a compartment and pulls out a syringe and morphine. He loads up the syringe with enough morphine that Jason shouldn’t have any nightmares. Then he rushes back to Jason, only to find the antihero crawling towards the door in attempt to escape the “bomb” in the corner. The elder is quick to surprise Jason, plunging the syringe into the small space of exposed skin on his neck. 

“Noooo…” Jason moans before he collapses and falls asleep. That should stop his hallucinations. It’s not until then that Dick realizes he had been crying. He scrubs away the tears with the back of his hand before tapping his comm link.

“Nightwing?” Batman’s voice is gruff, tired. “How’d the raid go?”

“Successful. But there’s a problem.”

“What?”

“Jason accidentally got a face full of cocaine and he hallucinated his death again. I injected morphine into his system to stop it. But when he wakes up, he’s going to need you.”

A pause of silence. “He’ll need you too.”

“I know.”

“On my way. I’ll come get you two. Batman out.”

Dick waited, cradling Jason in his arms, stroking his hair reassuringly just in case there were nightmares still tormenting him.


End file.
